


Taking flight

by Skeppysimp1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Smut, Ride with you, Skephalo, clean, meet up, owo, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeppysimp1/pseuds/Skeppysimp1
Summary: Skeppy meets up with Bad, just to start falling for him :3As he would describe... it feels like walking on a dream(Not the kettle)
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Zak Ahmed, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Taking flight

Skeppy walked out of the terminal to see a tall figure wearing a red hoodie, as soon as he saw it he knew who it was. Skeppy dropped his luggage and gave the figure the biggest hug along with the impact.  
It was Bad!  
A small “oumf” came from bad after trying to figure out what happened in that small time. He looked down to see Skeppy clinging onto him like a baby sloth. Bad still winded out, gave into the hug, and squeaked out a “love you too”. They stood there for what seemed to be hours.  
Bad's hugs were unique, they felt like a warm marshmallow surrounding him as his heart fluttered with pure joy. It had taken them both so long just to do this, he didn’t mind losing that 50k even if it was just for a hug from Bad. It was worth it. when they finally broke apart they had a good 3 minutes where they stood and admired each other. Due to wearing masks, Bad's eyes grabbed his attention more than usual. They looked prettier than in the photos and the face cam streams. He was fascinated and zoned out looking in them until bad said with a smirk “well look who's taller” he came back to realize that bad was noticeably taller and that the difference was noticeable if a picture was to be taken. Skeppy ignored his statement, remembering that he can still edit pretty well. And said in an attempt to avoid the question “ghee I’m really hungry, have anything planned?” Bad respected that he wanted to ignore the question and said that there is a meal planned out for when they get to his house. That worked for skeppy since he had maybe a bit too many snacks on the plane…  
It was a bit awkward for some reason on the way to the parking garage, even though they had the biggest huge of their lives a few minutes prior. When they finally arrived at the car things warmed up a bit, and what I mean by a bit is skeppy talking about every little detail on what happened while bad listened. Another thing that skeppy loved about him, he always cared no matter how stupid the rant was or how childish his idea was. He talked about the crying baby and the window seat lots that had happened in that 3 hours or so. Skeppy knew bad hated planes and respected that he had a fear of them, although he always wanted to travel with his best friend. And it seemed when he told him about the trip only the negative things were what Bad thought about. After talking for a bit the jet lag hit and Skeppy got a bit drowsy, bad noticed, and played a little music. The ride was calming and the rush hour calmed a bit as he took a nap in the front seat of Bads car.

Now looking at it... its so short ;-; I am sorry

**Author's Note:**

> My first writing D: I hope I did decent  
> Also the next part is in the making :D  
> ( I don’t know what to put here)  
> My twitter: @skeppysimp1 <— only if you are cool you would follow :3


End file.
